Mafia III Cultural References
Mafia III Cultural References can be seen and heard throughout Mafia III. The city of New Bordeaux is a vast and culturally diverse universe that serves as the setting for the Mafia III game. As such, hundreds of historical and pop culture references can be seen and heard as you explore its many districts. Many of these references come in the form of New Bordeaux News broadcasts and various NPC conversation. Others can be found in various artwork and other printed material. Though few in number, there's a select handful of Easter eggs found in the game as well. Pop Culture References Movies *A character can be seen boxing a side of beef in the Roberdeau Meat Packing plant, a reference to the famous scene from the 1976 movie Rocky, starring Sylvester Stallone. *An NPC will mention "the movie where apes take over the world", referring to popular 1968 film Planet of the Apes. *Another NPC will mention the Planet of the Apes movie, saying "the one with Moses", referring to its star, Charlton Heston, who also stared as Moses in the 1956 film The Ten Commandments. *An NPC mentions the 1968 film 2001: A Space Odyssey, saying "the one that starts off with an ape beating another over the head with a bone". When asked what it was about he says "nothing, absolutely nothing", a reference to the films enigmatic and abstract nature. Television *The Star Trek TV show is mentioned by many NPCs, including the controversial kiss between Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Uhura, claimed to be the first interracial kiss to air on American television. (Which didn't air until November 22, 1968.) *Popular 60s-70s variety television show Laugh-In is mentioned in random NPC conversation. Music *Legendary guitarist and musician Jimi Hendrix is often mentioned in NPC conversation. *Popular 60s group The Doors are mentioned by NPCs, most notably, Jim Morrison flashing his penis at a concert in Miami. (Which didn't happen until March 1, 1969.) *News report on the ambush attack on pop group "Brandi Perry and the Bubble Machine" in Vietnam, killing two of the band members. *An NPC conversation mentions attending a concert by singer Bobby Darin. Other *NPC conversation mentions that you can buy the drink used by astronauts, referring to Tang powdered drink mix, originally developed for use by NASA. *The 223rd Infantry Regiment, of which Lincoln Clay was assigned, was a real unit with the US Army's 40th Infantry Division until it was disbanded on 1 July 1954. The regiment saw heavy combat in the Korean War. *In The Home Fires Burn, Giorgi Marcano comments how Al Capone was convicted for tax evasion. Historical References New Bordeaux News Reports *News report of the 1968 Olympics controversial Black Power salute can be heard on the radio. *News report on Jeff Fort, leader of the Blackstone Rangers, being charged with contempt of congress after refusing to testify at a Senate committee looking into misappropriations of funds. *News report of the October 1968 space launch of Apollo 7 is heard on the radio. *News report of Billie Jean King winning her third consecutive Wimbledon Women's Singles title. *Report of Congress passing the Housing and Urban Development Act of 1968, providing home ownership opportunities for low income families. *News report of a Cuban national hijacking an airplane in Houston. Hijacking incidents between the United States and Cuba were at their height between 1968 and 1972, with 24 occurring in 1968 alone. *A news report of the Detroit Tigers winning the 1968 World Series can be heard on the radio. *News report talks about an incident involving the Cyprus dispute between Turkey and Greece. *News report of the Russian space vessel Zond 5 being the first spacecraft to circle the moon, and return safely to Earth. *News report of Sheila and Barry Thorns giving birth to Great Briton's first sextuplets in Birmingham, England. *News report on the arrest of black playwright LeRoi Jones. *Multiple news reports mention the riots occurring at the Chicago 1968 Democratic National Convention. Native Son and The Hollow Speaks *On Native Son, Remy Duvall talks about the 1968 Soviet Invasion of Czechoslovakia. *On the same episode, he mentions President Eisenhower using the National Guard to support integration at the Central High School in Little Rock Arkansas. *On Native Son, Remy Duvall talks about President Lyndon B. Johnson and his passage of the Civil Rights Act of 1968, also known as the Fair Housing Act, which provided equal housing opportunities regardless of race. *Remy Duvall and Senator Jacobs discuss William Styron's book The Confessions of Nat Turner on the Native Son program. Other *As the game takes place at the height of the Vietnam War, it is mentioned often throughout the game. *Civil rights leader Martin Luther King Jr., and his assassination on April 4, 1968, is featured heavily throughout the game. *An NPC conversation about the capture of James Earl Ray on June 8, 1968 in London, England can be heard at the beginning of The Way of Flesh. James Earl Ray was the man who assassinated Martin Luther King Jr. Later, news reports concerning James Earl Ray's extradition can be heard on the radio. *A statue in a French Ward park commemorates Andrew Jackson, former US President and Battle of New Orleans hero. The statue is featured in Real Nice Time. *Former president John F. Kennedy and his assassination in 1963 are mentioned in the game. *Many rackets in New Bordeaux include smuggling contraband, like rum and cigars, out of Cuba. This is due to the United States enforcing a Cuban Embargo, making importing or exporting most goods in or out of Cuba illegal in the U.S. *The U.S. supported Bay of Pigs Invasion of Cuba is mentioned in NPC conversation. Easter Eggs *Billboards for the Mafia II vehicle Ascot Bailey S200 can be seen around New Bordeaux. *Billboards for the Mafia II vehicle Potomac Indian can bee seen in Sinclair Parish *Posters from Mafia II's Shubert 38 Panel Truck and Big Break Blue cigarettes can be seen around Sinclair Parish. *Cemeteries throughout New Bordeaux contain tombs with surnames found within the Mafia III Credits engraved on them. *When entering Vito's office, he can be seen looking at a photo album with two images from Mafia II inside it. One of him in the Military and another of Tony Balls. *A controversial character who resembles an aged Joe Barbaro can be seen driving Leo Galante at the end of Yet Here We Are. Cajun, Creole and Other Slang *Chalky - Irish slang, extremely derogatory word for blacks. *Coullion - Pronounced coo'yawn. Someone who is "a nut," i.e, a crazy person. *Bouda kaka - Haitian Creole, literal translation is "shitty ass". *Boudin - Pronounced bü-ˈdan. Cajun sausage containing rice, pork, onions, green peppers, and seasonings. *Huck-A-Buck - A frozen treat made of flavored syrup and water, also known as a Hucklebuck. *Mudbugs - Also known as crayfish, crawfish or crawdads are freshwater crustaceans resembling small lobsters. Definitions *Pop culture references are ideas that relate to specific real world pop culture, music, television shows or movies that are mentioned or inserted into the game. *Historical references are mentions of real world historical events mentioned in the game. *Easter eggs are items or messages hidden in the game that reference past Mafia games, other works known to fans of the series or items related to the games developers. Gallery Roberdeau Meat Packing 2.jpg|Rocky reference Ascot Bailey Billboard in Mafia III.jpg|Ascot Bailey Billboard in Frisco Fields Category:Mafia III Category:Additional Content